La oscuridad de la Luz
by Marin Silivant
Summary: La realidad no es lo que parece, su vida simple de escuela ya no existe. Harry y sus compañeros se adentraran al mundo insensible de la adultez, donde las intrigas, desamores y rivalidades ponen aprueba mas de una amistad. Nota: un universo sin voldemor
1. Chapter 1

LA OSCURIDAD DE LA LUZ

CAPITULO 1

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, y creo que ni de broma me confundirían con una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo.

En esta historia manejo más o menos el mismo pasado que se tiene del original, excepto la historia de Voldemort, hágase de cuenta que ellos vivieron una adolescencia más o menos normal.

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Al fin había terminado, después de siete largos años se había graduado de una de las mejores escuelas de magia y hechicería que pudiera existir. Y ahí estaba, a las puertas de una inmensa propiedad que le daba la bienvenida con indiferencia.

Y es que Luna Lovegood debía estar festejando como todos los de su generación, pero no podía ser indiferente al dolor que estaba en esa casa. No importaba lo despreciada que era para aquella familia, al fin y al cabo, era su familia.

Entro a la gran mansión portando una túnica negra sin nada de su acostumbrada extravagancia, aunque no parecía, tenia conciencia de "cuando" y "donde". Se desplazo como lo había hecho cada uno de los asistentes, pero no era a la viuda a la que fue a dar las condolencias, eso no le interesaba, la hipocresía nunca había sido su afición.

Camino entre la gente que estaba en el gran recibidor, no era una gran multitud, pero su sencillez y delicada figura la hizo pasar desapercibida, incluso ignorada. Sus ojos grisáceos al fin detectaron a quien buscaba.

Él estaba recargado contra un muro sin mirar a nada en especial, su aspecto pálido y encorvado por la posición podían dar a suponer la tristeza y pesar del momento, pero su expresión de fastidio y aburrimiento de estar en el lugar hacían olvidar la hipótesis, después de todo, debilidad era lo ultimo que caracterizaba a un Malfoy.

Luna se presento delante de él y no pronuncio palabra hasta que ambos se encontraron la mirada, Draco no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de sorpresa al verla antes de regresar a su clásica mirada de indiferencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- A pesar de todo no puedo ser indiferente a la perdida de un miembro de la familia.

- Bah – se burlo esquivando la mirada – Ahora vienes a dar las condolencias, por favor, nosotros no tenemos relación alguna más que de sangre.

- El que nunca lo mencionemos no evita que seamos primos, y no, no vine a darte el pésame – Luna se recargo junto a Draco y ambos miraron indiferentes a la gente. – Pero si me interesa como estas

- ¿Cómo estoy? Esa es buena… - sus ojos se ensombrecieron al hacer pausa - ¿Cómo puedo estar después de haber perdido a mi padre?

- Yo en tu situación me sentiría liberada – comento Luna provocando la sorpresa de su acompañante, regreso su vista a él al tener su atención – Sabes que yo no soy como ellos, hipócritas, guardando la apariencia, nadie esta aquí porque les duela la muerte de tu padre, es solo por "educación".

Malfoy la escuchaba sin comentar nada, sabía bien que lo que decía era verdad. Su padre no era una persona apreciada, por su modo de ser, por su racismo y desprecio a lo que no fuera sangre pura, en vida atemorizaba a los demás a su conveniencia y todo enemigo que tenía era eliminado, la familia Malfoy se caracterizaba por eso.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

- Ya te lo dije – continuo Luna – Me interesa como estas, ¿Ahora que harás? ¿Qué planes tienes? Ya que el principal que nos separaba no esta, me gustaría acercarme a ti.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con acidez

- Me das lastima Draco, sinceramente me gustaría cambiarlo

- ¿Lastima? – Expresó con sorpresa y molestia incorporando su postura - ¿Con quien diablos crees que estas hablando "Lunática"?, das más lastima con las burlas que acarreas y las tonterías en las que piensas. No se que da más pena, lo que dices o lo que haces…

- Al menos se lo que quiero

Draco se irritaba cada vez más con cada comentario de ella, aun más que no le afectaba lo que le dijera y a él si.

- Yo estoy bien – dijo para defenderse

- Bueno, entonces es cierto que estoy lunática, porque dime de todos los que están aquí, aparte de tu madre, a quien realmente le importas – Luna lo observo esperando una reacción – ¿Haces algo que realmente quieras o todo lo haces buscando aprobación? La verdad primo… es que con todo el dinero y prestigio que tienes solo eres un pobre y miserable niño…

Los ojos grises del joven mostraron un profundo odio e indignación contra Luna, sus labios se apretaron con furia y sus músculos se tensaron, de no ser por estar en ese lugar y por ser ella, había lanzado un golpe certero a su rostro tan tranquilo.

- Lárgate – exigió resistiendo el impulso de gritar – No eres bienvenida en esta casa y la próxima vez que te vea en mi camino te arrepentirás

Luna se encamino hacia la salida, tan tranquilamente como llego, no lo hacia por miedo, si no porque ya había cumplido lo que le tenia impulsado hacer.

Llego a su casa, Ottery St. Catchpole, muy entrada la noche. Antes de entrar contemplo con ternura el paisaje, siempre le gustaba contemplar la belleza que había a su alrededor, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a lo lejos de su casa. Seguramente en aquella casa habían hecho una gran fiesta, pero ya seria tarde para ir a saludar, seria mejor dejarlo para otro día.

El sol termino al fin con la negrura, y los rallos dorados fueron bañando lentamente la gran casa apodada La madriguera. Era claro que no era un lugar lujoso, pero si que se aspiraba un ambiente de paz y amor.

La gran familia Weasley era modesta y de los llamados sangre limpia, pero muy diferente de los orgullosos que presumían de ello.

En la cocina, la más joven de la familia desayunaba pensando en lo que haría ahora que era una chica graduada, tenia muchas oportunidades pero no se decidía que hacer.

En sus años de escuela siempre había sido una estudiante con talento nato, su madre decía que era de esperarse pues era la primera mujer Weasley en muchas generaciones, estaba destinada a ello.

Sus seis hermanos mayores habían logrado desarrollarse con destreza en su vida, ellos le facilitaban la entrada a cualquiera de sus ramas y sin mencionar a su padre que podría darle una recomendación del ministerio de magia. Tenía más opciones que cualquiera de su generación, y aun así, no podría elegir que quería.

- Buenos días – entro saludando su hermano sentándose junto a ella, su madre venia tras él con una cesta de ropa vacía

- ¿Y hoy que van hacer muchachos? – pregunto alegremente

- Pues solo tengo que entregar un informe sobre la captura de ayer – dijo Ron tomaba un pan – de ahí tengo la tarde libre, a menos que salga alguna emergencia

- Oh mi pequeño auror – comento con orgullo la mujer sirviéndole un desayuno caliente – Entonces podrías acompañar a Ginny a que recorra el ministerio de magia y consiga una entrevista

La sorpresa fue más en el rostro pecoso de ella

- Mamá, ya te dije que es algo que decidiré yo, ni siquiera se si trabajare en el ministerio

- Bueno es una opción, no te hace daño darte una vuelta por ahí

- Aja, ¿Cómo me vería del brazo de mi hermano mayor el Auror? No mamá, no voy a ir a dar la imagen de niña que necesita ser protegida

La pelirroja se levanto molesta y se dirigió a su cuarto sin que nadie la molestara. Ron continuo con su desayuno, como si las discusiones fueran algo común, años antes hubiera imaginado que su mamá haría todo para que ellos continuaran en la casa, pero parecía que los empujaba aun más a que salieran del nido.

Después de todo, con dos hermanos casado, uno en otro país y los otros dos con un negocio propio, imagino que al fin gozaría del lujo de ser de los últimos hijos.

- Ron, ¿has conocido alguna chica linda últimamente?

El joven pecoso cerró los ojos pensando que ahora él era el siguiente

- No mamá – contesto en un suspiro ante el rito – No he conocido ha nadie, y no, no me interesa nadie por ahora, y no, no quiero conocer a alguna chica que hayas conocido especial para mi

- Muy bien – dijo con desdén la mujer mientras continuaba con sus labores

Él sabía que el silencio era peligroso en su madre, así como despreciar sus comentarios, no le convenía que se molestara, era la mujer que le daba de comer.

- Bien – dijo rindiéndose - ¿Quién es y donde la conociste?

- Tu padre me menciono de ella, es una chica que acaba de entrar al mundo mágico, es de tu edad. – La incógnita apareció en el rostro del Ron – Al parecer su madre, bruja, decidió alejarla de él por miedo a una venganza o algo así.

- ¿No recibió invitación a Hogwarts?

- Claro que si, pero su madre no lo permitió, continuo en el mundo muggle hasta que ella falleció hace unos meses. Se ve que es una buena chica y esta un poco "perdida" por así decirlo, seria bueno que comenzara a hacer amigos aquí.

- Bueno, está bien, la conoceré

- Que bien querido, va a trabajar con tus hermanos en Sortilegios Weasley, su nombre es Kasandra Zilli.

- Está bien, mañana iré a presentarme, pero no te prometo nada.

Termino su comida y se retiro para dirigirse a su trabajo por la red flú de su chimenea. Ya había pasado ese ritual casi a diario desde que había comenzado a trabajar. Su madre no quería que se absorbiera tanto en el trabajo como su hermano Charlie, pero él había decidido no apresurarse como lo había hecho su amigo Harry.

Harry Potter había sido su amigo desde el primer día de clases, siempre le había tenido envidia pues sus padres eran exitosos y gozaba de ciertas comodidades que él no, pero aun así su amistad por si misma era envidiada por muchos. Y aun después de graduarse se seguían viendo pues trabajaban de lo mismo, el dúo maravilla de los Aurores.

Por él había aprendido que casarse rápido tenia sus desventajas, no podía salir a divertirse tan fácilmente como los demás y era un tanto incomodo tratar algunos temas con él como el coqueteo, él ya empezaba a tratar el tema de tener hijos y de discusiones caseras.

Ron aun no estaba listo para el matrimonio así, prefería conocer varias chicas y salir de vez en cuando.

Harry por otro lado, se había casado meses después de graduarse con su novia de casi toda la vida, Cho Chang. Era una relación de lo más apacible, ellos siempre se habían llevado bien en la escuela desde que se conocieron en un partido de Quidditch.

El casarse solo había abierto nuevas posibilidades, su historia había continuado y no tenia nada de que quejarse. En su oficina, tenia una fotografía de ella siempre sonriente.

Mientras entraba al ministerio, Harry iba pensando en las continuas conversaciones que había tenido con Cho, él quería formar ya una familia con hijos, pero ella estaba adentrada en su carrera como jugadora profesional, no quería interrumpirla aun.

- Buenos días – dijo al entrar a la oficina que compartía con Ron

- Hola, ¿ya tienes tu informe?

- Si, lo termine ayer, Cho esta en gira, así que quise adelantarlo anoche

- ¿Y como va?

- Bastante bien, están en segundo lugar, pero aun pueden aspirar a ganar el campeonato

- No te olvides que prometiste lugares para los amigos, incluso Hermione esta interesada en ir

- Si, también se lo prometí a Neville – dijo Harry sentándose pesadamente en su silla – y como va ella con su alegato

- Aun le falta recabar algunas firmas y convencer a uno que otro vejete recio. Pero dice que aun esta en pie lo de esta noche, ya confirmo Ginny y ella le iba a hablar a Luna, será una buena fiesta, sobre todo con Fred y George de anfitriones.

La fiesta era algo que animaba a Harry, siempre se sentía algo extraño cuando su esposa estaba en gira, las horas se pasaron rápido, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la tienda de los gemelos Weasley.

Fred y George había tenido mucho éxito con su tienda de bromas, habían logrado ampliar el local que ahora se sentía pequeño por la gente que habían citado ahí.

Ron y Harry habían sido los primeros del grupo en llegar, aunque Ginny ya se encontraba ahí.

- Me alegra que hayas venido Harry – saludo ella – hasta que te sueltan un poco el lazo – dijo en tono de burla

- Si claro – se rió - ¿Y que has hecho? ¿Qué tal te sientes de al fin graduarte?

- Mmm – Ginny se encogió en hombros pensando que responder – supongo solo un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Encontraste a Luna? – pregunto Ron

- Si, dijo que vendría con un acompañante

Las bebidas se sirvieron y conversaron un poco sobre trivialidades mientras esperaban a los demás, los gemelos apenas los habían saludado pues atendían amablemente a posibles inversionistas y una que otra chica. La puerta no dejaba de abrirse y cerrarse de la gente que seguía llegando.

Cuando se abrió en una ocasión más no fue sorpresa, el desconcierto vino cuando notaron que Luna entraba al lugar, Ron prácticamente se ahogo con su trago al ver a su acompañante.

Luna había entrado al lugar del brazo de Draco Malfoy.


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, y creo que ni de broma me confundirían con una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo.

Con una dedicatoria especial a una vieja amiga, Hera, gracias por tus ideas tipo telenovela.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,

Hermione dejo caer pesadamente el tumulto de papeles y pergaminos sobre su escritorio, había terminado una larga jornada de trabajo y entrevistas, si no fuera porque creía fervientemente en lo que hacia fácilmente hubiera renunciado hacia muchos años.

La defensa de los derechos de los débiles siempre le había apasionado desde la niñez, había comenzado al descubrir las condiciones de trabajo de algunos elfos, así como de los hombres lobo y claro esta, de los llamados "sangre sucia".

Siempre había sabido que ella era diferente a todos, sus padres muggles habían recibido con sorpresa que ella era una bruja, pero gracias a su ferviente afición al conocimiento, se había logrado graduar con honores de la escuela de hechicería hacia un año pese a no ser hija de magos.

Cada vez que se sentía cansada al revisar y tratar de cambiar leyes que regulaban a los menos afortunados, recordaba cuantas veces ella misma había sido menospreciada y discriminada por su condición de sangre.

- Es tarde – se dijo al observar la hora, llegaría con retraso.

Camino por Callejón Diagon buscando dentro de si fuerzas para convivir con sus amigos un rato, estaba muy cansada pero había quedado muy formal con ellos, debía la cortesía de festejar con Ginny y quizá con Luna su graduación.

En el camino diviso una figura conocida, a esas horas las calles comenzaban a vaciarse así que no fue difícil alcanzarlo.

- ¡Neville! - saludo alegremente con un abrazo – Ya tenia mucho sin verte

- Si, me dedique a lo mío en el castillo y prácticamente no he salido de ahí – dijo caminando junto a ella a sabiendas que iban al mismo lugar

- A veces me gustaría regresar ahí – dijo ella dejando salir un suspiro – Todo es más fácil ahí, solo preocuparse por exámenes y uno que otro problema superficial

- Pero al mundo necesita de ti, si no estas tú ¿Quién va a pelear por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas?

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo, Neville era considerado por muchos una persona torpe, pero en realidad tenia un enorme corazón. Recordó como un flashazo aquellas veces que le molestaban con hechizos de broma o se reían de sus torpezas, ahora era un respetable herbolario que a su joven edad ya tenia varias contribuciones significativas, además de ser un muy querido maestro en Hogwarts.

- Bueno, supongo que solo necesito recargar pilas – dijo más animada sosteniéndose amigablemente del brazo de él – si me frecuentara más con ustedes quizá no me desanimaría tan fácil.

- Creo que el primer año fue difícil para todos, de los que éramos me parece que solo Ron y Harry se veían más, y eso porque trabajan juntos.

- Si, yo muy de vez en cuando los veía. Pero creo que ya tengo más asegurado mi trabajo, quizá ya sea tiempo de reavivar esa amistad ¿no crees?

- Ya lo creo que si

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la tienda, los hermanos Weasley siempre daban muy buenas fiestas, y esa se notaba no seria la excepción. Entraron buscando a sus amigos con ilusión reflejada en sus ojos, Neville sintió claramente como Hermione se detuvo en seco y retrocedió un poco…

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto viendo sorpresa en sus ojos, ella se volteo rápidamente dando la espalda a lo que había visto

- Ya viste quien esta con ellos – dijo discretamente

Neville examino prudente hacia la dirección en que ella había fijado su vista antes, noto cerca de una mesa alta a sus amigos, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y… miro sorprendido tratando de rectificar si se había equivocado, no… había visto bien, era Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin que desde primer año le había declarado la guerra a cualquier Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué hará ahí? – se pregunto Hermione intentando que no los vieran

- Quien sabe, pero… es extraño – comento él sin apartar la vista del grupo – esta él solo con ellos, como si lo hubieran invitado

- Ellos nunca lo habrían invitado, ¿Por qué lo harían?

- Quizá fue Luna, ella es su prima - Hermione abrió la boca pasmada mirándolo ante su comentario – Si, ella me lo comento alguna vez, no eran muy cercanos pero lo son. Además me parece haber oído que su padre falleció.

- ¿Y esa seria consideración para tratarlo amablemente? – pregunto indignada la castaña.

Se quedaron unos momentos parados en la entrada del lugar, Neville esperaba que ella se decidiera que hacer, pero parecía que Hermione no tenia intensiones de acercarse a quien le había hecho la vida de cuadritos toda la escuela. La decisión la tomo Ginny al verlos y llamarlos con ademanes.

- Hola – saludo animosamente la pelirroja a los recién llegados – En un momento más llegaran las bebidas, pero siéntense.

Después de saludarse y responder las preguntas de cortesía los invadió el silencio, era muy obvio el porque, Ron no dejaba de mirar con hostilidad intruso en su grupo. Luna y Ginny trataban inútilmente continuar una plática amable, Neville quiso ayudar.

- Mientras venia estaba pensando que deberíamos salir más – comenzó a decir amablemente – El primer año se fue muy rápido, pero ahora que estamos más establecidos deberíamos frecuentarnos más.

- Claro es una buena idea – respondió Ron para sorpresa de todos – Solo que habrá que planearlas bien para que no haya sorpresas – acentuó mirando a Draco

- Pensé que no te gustaba planear – hablo por primera vez el rubio – Vaya, conociendo tu casa, pensé que te gustaba lo improvisado.

Ron se levanto un poco, a punto de tirar la mesa a no ser porque Ginny lo detuvo, Draco por su parte recibió una palpada de Luna llamando su atención.

- Bueno, lo pienses no nos interesa – comento Harry – y como tu lo dijiste, generalmente estas equivocado.

- ¿Por qué no bailamos? – interrumpió abruptamente Luna levantándose

La miraron extrañados por un momento, efectivamente había logrado que la atención se desplazara a ella, especialmente porque no había música para bailar en el ambiente de la fiesta.

- ¡Fred! – Llamó la chica a uno de los gemelos esperando que uno volteara - ¡Se ocupa bailar!

- ¡A la orden! – se escucho la respuesta seguida del comienzo de una melodía optima para el meneo

- Bueno, dilema resuelto – dijo Ginny levantándose también y tendiéndole la mano a Neville

Luna hizo lo mismo con Draco y ambas parejas se retiraron de la mesa para bailar siendo imitados por varios más y amenizando la reunión.

- No puedo creer que Luna lo haya traído – dijo molesto Ron

- Olvídalo Ron – trato de calmarlo Hermione – Y ¿Cómo esta Ginny? Ya ha planeado que va a hacer

- No, esta muy indecisa, quizá la puedas aconsejar, después de todo eres una mujer de éxito

Hermione sintió la necesidad de comentar el sentimiento de soledad que la venia nublando pero decidió que no era el momento.

- No se como me convenciste de venir aquí – se quejaba Draco – El odio es mutuo

- Ni siquiera te esfuerzas

- ¿Para que? Aunque lo hiciera ellos no me aceptarían

- ¿O sea que aunque el poderoso Malfoy quisiera, aun así no lo aceptarían? – dijo Luna burlándose mientras continuaba moviéndose al son de la música.

- Te lo repito, no tengo la necesidad – dijo tratando de serenarse, pero comenzaba a exasperarse por los comentarios de su acompañante.

Empezaba a sentirse como estúpido por haber permitido que sus palabras le influyeran, muchas de las cosas eran ciertas, pero estar ahí era algo que le incomodaba infinitamente más.

- Que te parece un reto – dijo Luna sonriéndole un tanto maliciosa – Te apuesto a que no puedes hacer que alguno de ellos te acepte tal y como eres, a excepción de Neville, él lo haría por mera cortesía.

Draco medito la idea mirando de reojo al llamado trío maravilla, ellos siempre habían sido sus rivales en los años de escuela, desde un principio por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor, por ser los chicos "buenos", por opacarlo siempre… San Potter… El traidor de la sangre Weasley… y la sangre sucia de Granger… hacer que lo aceptaran como miembro del grupo era un verdadero reto.

- ¿Qué ganaría de lograrlo? – Pregunto sonriendo ante el juego – Y no me digas que la satisfacción de la amistad

- Mmm – medito Luna sin desaparecer su sonrisa de satisfacción – Si lo logras, podrás pedirme que hiciera lo que quieras

- Lo que sea – dijo levantando la ceja más interesado en el trato

- Lo que sea, siempre y cuando no me hagas dañar a alguien más, estaría a tu disposición para cualquier favor – Luna dio de vueltas mientras acentuaba sus palabras – Pero si no lo logras, financiarás mi negocio.

- ¿Tu negocio? – expreso confundido deteniendo los giros de ella – Tu padre ya tiene un negocio, su "revistucha" esa.

- Así es, pero quiero algo para mi – dijo ella abrazándose de él al detenerse bruscamente – No quiero empezar con esos cimientos

- Vaya – dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y complicidad – Al conocer a tu madre pensé que los genes Malfoy habían terminado con tu abuelo, pero veo que solo se saltaron un generación – Draco la sujeto de la mano y la empujo para estirarse en un vistoso paso de baile para después regresarla bruscamente a su regazo – Creo que tenemos un trato

El rubio la soltó manteniendo la sonrisa y comenzó a retirarse

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto ella

- Voy a planear mi victoria – dijo desapareciendo entre la gente para salir del local

Luna sonrío divertida, comenzaba a hacer una extraña conexión con su primo, busco regresar con sus compañeros, la indecisión la invadió por un momento. ¿Había hecho bien?, una parte la había empujado a entablar el trato por conveniencia, pero sintió arrepentirse cuando vio a su amiga bailando ¿Saldría lastimada? No supo de donde vino el miedo pero temía por Ginny, de todos, quizá era la única que le preocupaba…

Se acerco a la pareja y bailo junto a ellos.

- ¿Ya se fue tu pareja? – pregunto la pelirroja

- Ya sabes, negocios y trabajo ahora que es jefe

- Fue muy extraño verlo aquí – comento Neville

- ¡Chicos! – Saludó George acercándose al grupo junto con una chica – Neville eres el gran afortunado, te voy a pedir que atiendas a una nueva amiga, trátala bien eh.

Neville se sorprendió un poco ante la abrupta situación, la joven le sonrío amigablemente encogiéndose en hombros e igual de incómoda por la situación.

- No te preocupes, nosotras bailamos solas, ve con ella – le empujo Ginny

Las chicas se rieron un poco al ver a Neville apartarse sonrojado y nervioso con la chica intentando bailar lo mejor posible, ellas permanecieron un rato bailando entre ellas.

- Neville necesita salir más del castillo – comento Luna

- Algunos somos recios a hacerlo – dijo escapando de ella una mirada nostálgica

- Y ¿Qué has planeado hacer? – pregunto casualmente la rubia girando

- Hay no, tu no por favor – dijo Ginny cansada, y camino hacia una mesa con bebidas. Luna se detuvo al verla y se acerco a ella preocupada. – Todo el mundo me pregunta eso, por favor no lo hagas tú

- Bien – Luna tomo una de las bebidas y comenzó a sorberla pensando en cambiar el giro de la conversación - ¿Qué te parece mi primo?

- ¿Tu primo? - Ginny sonrió extrañada – ¿Qué pasa contigo? Me dijiste que tenían parentesco pero ninguna relación ¿Por qué tanta unión entre ustedes ahora?

- Siempre he creído que tiene su lado bueno, solo que su padre siempre lo influenció, ahora que murió pensé que era la hora de sacarlo de su enclaustro

- Ahora te vas a dedicar a las buenas acciones – comento divertida por la idea de su amiga – Al menos estas haciendo algo

- ¿Por qué regresas al tema si no quieres hablar de él? – dijo directa Luna – Ya no quieres que te presionen pero tu misma lo haces

Ginny miro sorprendida a Luna, no se había dado cuenta de ello, todos a su alrededor preguntaban en un tono de preocupación o interés, ella siempre se preguntaba exigiéndose una respuesta. Miró a Luna que la veía con despreocupación, ella no esperaba nada de ella, no que fuera una aurora, ni jugadora de quiddich, ni funcionaria del ministerio, simplemente preguntaba por interés…

- Cierto – dijo al fin la pelirroja riéndose de ella misma

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – formulo una mejor pregunta

- Hoy, quiero divertirme – dijo tomando un trago embriagante para relajarse.

La fiesta transcurrió placenteramente, entre risas y baile. El grupo recordaba anécdotas de escuela y de aventuras del trabajo, se reían de si mismos al ver que sus preocupaciones o alegrías eran muy diferentes a las de hacia unos años.

Por desgracia, la celebración no duraría para siempre, un sábado en la noche era esperado con ansias pero se escapaba como agua entre los dedos.

Hermione llego a su apartamento con los ojos picándole de sueño, dejo su bolso sobre la mesa de entrada y las llaves junto como todos los días. Sin pensar en nada en especial se cambio de ropa y se recostó a dormir, pero como muchas veces sucede el sueño no fue suficiente para apartar los pensamientos en su cabeza.

No importaba cuan cansada estaba, siempre antes de perder la conciencia en los brazos de Morfeo, un nudo de aprensión surgía en su pecho. Gracias a las actividades de todos los días ese sentimiento era imperceptible, pero cuando todo estaba en calma surgía para recordarle que algo le faltaba.

La idea la mantenía despierta por un buen rato, siempre pensó que su trabajo la apasionaba tanto que nada más faltaba… pero no era así, no era suficiente y no estaba segura de que hacer…

Las dudas eran algo que afectaba a todos, inevitablemente surgen, más aun cuando no se esta satisfecho con lo hecho… más aun cuando se dio una hojeada al pasado y darse cuenta que es más lejano de lo que se pensaba…

Harry encontró su casa vacía tal como sabía que estaría, miró con melancolía su fotografía de bodas, así no era como había imaginado su vida de casado. Llevaba poco más de un año de matrimonio y sentía que la monotonía la había secado. Casarse con Cho era algo que tenía planeado desde siempre, su relación era la de siempre… ¿Qué había cambiado? O más bien, es que nada había cambiado…

Inevitablemente la vida va llevando a todos sin darles tiempo a asimilar que todo cambia, evoluciona tan rápido que cuando se dan cuenta, la realidad los golpea inesperadamente.

Nunca había repasado su vida, era muy joven, y Ron no era de las personas que se detienen a planear, pero algo le insistía que debía hacerlo. ¿Sería la conciencia que tanto educo su madre?, él a diferencia de sus amigos se fue guiando de improviso.

Él no planeo como seria su vida después de la escuela, nunca había planeado ser auror, no había planeado seguir viviendo en casa de sus padres… nunca imagino que seria de su futuro al plazo de un año, y ahí estaba, casi igual que siempre, ¿Dónde estaría en otro año? ¿En el mismo lugar?

Se burlaba de Ginny por pensar tanto a que dedicarse, pero al menos ella buscaba planear perfectamente lo que ella desea.

Por primera vez en varios días Ginny se había relajado y olvidado de las preocupaciones, y así logro despejar su mente e imaginar lo que quería. Todo gracias a Luna, la vida la había tratado mal pero la rubia siempre parecía tener mejor dirección que cualquiera.

Una reunión con el pasado puede surgir en una reestructura del presente, con unas cuantas conversaciones casuales y sinceras, se es capaz de redefinir el rumbo del futuro. Más si se cuenta con un plan para lograr sus propósitos.

Luna había causado más de una sacudida esa noche, Draco ahora tenia algo en que basar sus planes, el menos por diversión.

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero sus comentarios, ¿Qué les parecen los personajes? En el próximo hablare un poco más de Neville y de Ron, también entrara más profundo el personaje de Kasandra que tendrá un gran giro en la historia más adelante. Gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. Capitulo 3

La tabla es de citas, para Harryt Potter con un claim variado

CAPITULO 3

Por: Marín Silivant

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes, y creo que ni de broma me confundirían con una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸,¸¸,

Ron se levanto temprano pasando por la revisión de su madre de salir, él no esperaba que hiciera eso y casi tuvo que huir cuando ella quiso convencerlo de usar un traje. Se desapareció a la primera oportunidad para reaparecer en el callejón Diagon.

No era la primera vez que su madre le convencía de salir en una "cita a ciegas", y generalmente lo hacia por complacerla, sin ningún otro resultado. A pesar de que era buen parecido, no encontraba alguna chica con quien salir más de una vez, fuera una cita arreglada o casual.

Entró a la tienda saludando, generalmente alguno de sus hermanos se encontraban ahí pero esta vez no los encontró, en cambio noto a una chica que se encontraba sobre una escalera acomodando botellas de pociones que tenía en una caja, no había notado la presencia del pelirrojo.

Ron la observó por un momento, vestía unos jeans sencillos junto con una blusa de tirantes azul, su piel era clara y tenía una cabellera larga y rizada que se mostraba castaña pero parecía tener destellos dorados, quedó por un momento anonadado por la imagen.

- Ho… Buenos días – dijo Ron tratando de salir de su letargo

- Buenos días – saludo ella – En un momento lo atiendo

Terminó de acomodar las botellas y dejó caer la caja para bajar de la escalera.

- ¿En que puedo servirle? – dijo ella acercándose

Se notaba alta pero no tanto como él, Ron noto que tenía los ojos grandes y de color grisáceo, se había quedado mudo nuevamente.

- Hola – expresó ella extrañada por su actitud - ¿Qué se te ofrecía?

- Ah, si – tartamudeó él – Buscaba a mis hermanos, soy Ron Weasley

- Ah, eres hermano de Fred y George, ellos me encargaron el negocio, no se pudieron levantar después del desvelo de anoche, soy Kasandra Zilli, mucho gusto – dijo extendiéndole la mano amigablemente

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo entre ellos, Kasandra solo le sonreía esperando que dijera algo pero Ron parecía estar más interesado en observarla

- No creo que se tarden mucho ¿Quieres que les de algún recado o prefieres esperarlos?

- ¿eh?...No… - respondió un poco apenado por su conducta – Los espero… Lo siento… es que me parece curioso… - comenzó a tartamudear de nuevo, buscando como iniciar una conversación sin ser muy directo – Eres nueva aquí, ¿cierto?

- Así es – dijo buscando la caja que había tirado para arreglarla y continuar con sus labores – Comencé a trabajar esta semana, tus hermanos han sido muy amables conmigo, ya que no tengo experiencia ni referencia alguna…

No había entendido la pregunta de Ron, o mejor dicho, él no se había explicado, no quería ser atrevido y decirle que ya sabia de ella y su situación. La siguió con la mirada mientras doblaba la caja con las manos y sacaba otra para abrirla y sacar más frascos a acomodar.

Kasandra sintió la mirada atenta del chico sobre ella mientras trabajaba.

- Supongo que te es extraño que lo haga manualmente – comento acertadamente – Aun no tengo varita – Ron la siguió observando mientras acomodaba la nueva mercancía – Estoy ahorrando para comprarla junto con los libros, ya que si la compro solamente haré muchos destrozos.

- ¿Por qué? No es tan difícil – dijo inocentemente, pero se arrepintió al ver un poco de incomodidad y vergüenza en el rostro de ella – Lo siento, no quise ser descortés

- No hay cuidado, es la realidad, soy una bruja mayor de edad que no sabe controlar su magia, supongo que es de extrañarse.

- No debería – dijo decididamente Ron – Es peor saber que no tienes magia y descubrirla de repente sin tener a nadie que te oriente sobre ello, eso le pasa a muchos magos hijos de muggles.

Kasandra lo miró extrañada, no sabia si se estaba burlando o era enserio, acepto la primera teoría, si era hermano de los gemelos, no debía ser tan malo.

- Así me sucedió – se atrevió a decir ella

Ron enrojeció de pena al notar su metida de pata, ella se rió de su reacción.

- No te preocupes, no lo sabias. Mi historia en poco larga de contar, quizá algún día la conozcas.

- Me gustaría – dijo en automático Ron con un tono un poco romántico, Kasandra se extraño un poco de su actitud – Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, o alguna pregunta, estoy para ayudarte

- Gracias

Kasandra siguió con su tarea acomodando mercancía mientras Ron esperaba a sus hermanos. Él se sentía incomodo, no sabia de que hablar con ella sin hacerla sentir "diferente", tan poco quería ser entrometido… quizá ayudarla en su trabajo, no… podría sentirse mal por el asunto de su magia…

- ¿Siempre eres tan nervioso? – preguntó sorpresivamente la chica, volvió la mirada a él – ¿O debo sentirme especial de que sea conmigo?

Ron enrojeció nuevamente y ella se divirtió con su expresión

- No quiero que me trates diferente solo por ser ignorante de ciertas cosas…

- ¡No! – se apresuro a interrumpir Ron – En realidad… no quiero incomodarte de nuevo, solo pensaba en querer ayudarte… pero también en no hacer cosas que te hagan sentir mal – Ron tartamudeaba sin darse cuenta y se sintió lerdo al ver que ella se reía… Se sentía nuevamente como un estudiante torpe hablándole a las chicas… Pensaba que ya había superado eso…

- Tranquilo – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír divertida con la escena – Ya aprenderé, a menos que puedas hacer que me vuelvan a invitar a Hogwarts, creo que me las arreglare sola

Ron no tuvo tiempo de contestar, había clientes entrando a la tienda y Kasandra los atendió, no tardo mucho para que llegaran más y comenzaba a ser imposible tratar de entablar una conversación con ella. Se despidió agradeciendo la compañía para regresar después.

Generalmente las citas arregladas a las que iba eran eso, citas, planeadas donde ambos sabían a que iban. Aunque muchas veces no resultaban, ambos estaban concientes de ir en busca de una pareja, esta vez le resultó muy difícil al joven Weasley comenzar algún tipo de conversación personal, ya no se diga sentimental o romántica, eso no era lo suyo.

Ron había tenido escasa experiencia en ese terreno, en su vida había habido pocas relaciones que podrían llamarse románticas, todas arruinadas por su descuido o por la falta de algo. Por ello había dejado de esforzarse drásticamente por complacer a alguna mujer, ya que aunque daba todo de si nunca era suficiente. A la mente le saltó la ocasión en que salía con Lavander Brown, hizo muchas cosas para conquistarla y al fin que ya era su pareja, esta esperaba que siempre fuera así… eso había terminado mal.

No, Ron había decidido dejar de impresionar o aparentar con cosas que no eran y dar todo de si para no recibir ni las gracias… por mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, pero esta vez… Realmente quería hacer algo por aquella chica, no porque le causara lástima… simplemente por hacer algo por ella…

Pasó junto a la tienda de Ollivander, podría comprarle una varita y enseñarle a usarla… no, eso seria demasiado y quizá lo rechazaría, podría comprar algún detalle, quizá un libro… Esperaba que se le ocurriera algo que lo pusiera en el mapa de ella, que lo hiciera notarse…

Ser notado… Había muchas personas se esforzaban enormemente por lograrlo y generalmente resultaba mal…

Esa siempre había sido la historia de Neville, siempre tratando de esforzarse para lograr ser digno de reconocimiento sin lograrlo casi siempre. Pero ya había superado eso…

Al decidirse por olvidar tratar de complacer a los demás… a sus maestros, a sus compañeros, a sus padres, a su abuela… Al olvidarse de esforzarse por ser digno de algo, nunca se había sentido tan liberado y finalmente fue lo mejor, había logrado ser feliz con lo que hacia y con lo que era.

Cerca del último año lo decidió, y se dedicó a lo que le apasionaba, sin importarle que fuera modesto o poco reconocido, bien sabia que ser herbolario era lo ideal para él. Y así se destacó y pese a las burlas o comentarios de lástima, era feliz trabajando en Hogwarts.

Era el maestro más joven de muchos tiempos y compartía el lugar del favorito por las chicas junto con Lupin. ¿Quién lo había pensado? Neville estaba más que feliz por haber decidido su vida así de lo que había imaginado.

Se encontraba replantando mandrágoras cuando observo una lechuza revolotear fuera del invernadero con una nota. Al desocuparse y leerla se sorprendió un poco.

_Neville: _

_Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿podríamos vernos en el Caldero Chorreante en cuanto puedas?, Gracias_

_ Ron_

Se extrañó por lo abrupto de la situación, pero no dudo en acudir, después de todo era época de vacaciones y tenía bastante tiempo, en cuanto pudo apareció en la conocida taberna del callejón Diagon.

Después de saludarse amablemente y de pedir unas bebidas, Ron fue directo a la situación y le habló de Kasandra.

- Eso es lo que me contó mamá – dijo terminando de contar los detalles – No sé que tan flexible sea Dumbledore con eso, pero pensaba que quizá podrían aceptarla para, no sé, una curso de verano o intensivo, o algo así.

Neville meditó un poco acerca de la situación

- No se pierde nada con preguntar – dijo al fin amablemente – En cuanto regrese le comentaré de la situación y veamos que dice

- Gracias amigo – dijo Ron satisfecho tomando su bebida - ¿Y como vas en tu trabajo? ¿No te aburres?

- Para nada, es lo mejor que pude decidir, me alegró que Hermione no dejó que me rindiera – Neville no quiso hondar en los detalles que le fascinaban pues ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente no los apreciara como tal. – Por cierto, ¿Has notado que Hermione esta como rara?

- Hermione siempre es rara, últimamente ha estado muy ocupada recabando firmas y apoyo para… algo de mejoras o calidad de vida de los elfos, algo así. – comentó Ron - El primer año se la llevo tranquila con sus creencias para tener cierta posición en el ministerio, pero a mi parecer se apresuro con sus verdaderas intensiones, el mundo mágico no esta preparado para su revolución

- Menos con ese apoyo – reprimió Neville antes de beber – Yo creo que hemos sido afortunados en nuestro primer año en la incursión de nuestras profesiones, pocos como nosotros han logrado tanto en un año

Ron lo miró un poco sorprendido, no se había detenido a pensarlo y era cierto, varios de sus ex-compañeros aun continuaban como aprendices o asistentes, mientras ellos ya tenían un lugar…

- Tienes razón, pero también perdimos muchas cosas – dijo Ron sin pensarlo

Neville notó en los ojos de Ron fantasmas que meditaba, presintió que no era el momento de profundizar en sus palabras, él también conocía la razón de ello.

Su grupo de compañeros, de amigos, se habían centrado en su profesión olvidando cosas como salir con amigos, comidas familiares, eventos sociales o deportivos. Neville coincidía al igual que Ron y Hermione que les falto experimentar más cosas, más aventuras con amigos, más calor familiar… más amor… Pero la realidad es más rápida y termina por alcanzarlos sacándolos salvajemente de su protección infantil.

El tiempo siempre apremia y te lleva a una carrera constante por aprovecharlo. A primera hora del inicio de semana Hermione ya se encontraba en su oficina escribiendo, o más bien, en un pequeño cubículo. Revisaba y motivaba a que las palabras se le vinieran a la mente para su ensayo, con éste pretendía convencer a más gente y obtener la oportunidad de agregar una cláusula para la significación de la vida del elfo. Si por ella fuera, abría ido directo a la abolición de su esclavitud pero incluso los elfos se negarían, una mejor calidad de vida era un mejor comienzo.

Una vez terminado nuevamente la angustia le inundo, tenia que convencer cuando menos a una persona influyente para tener el apoyo suficiente de presentarlo oficialmente y ya tenia muchas puertas cerradas. Se quedo sentado unos momentos contemplando el papel sin verlo. Poco a poco a lo largo del tiempo y de las decepciones su seguridad se había ido mermando, ya poco le restaba de donde sacar fuerzas, pero en esta ocasión tenia la motivación que le había dado Neville… Aun tenia de donde inspirarse de nuevo.

Se levantó decidida a "tocar puertas" pero para su mala suerte su vista se posó en una persona que no esperaba ver, por reflejo se volvió a sentar para evitar que la viera.

En esos momentos no tenia la fuerza para toparse con él, necesitaba guardar esa seguridad para su trabajo, no podía verlo y mostrar su acostumbral máscara de seguridad e indiferencia, por lo menos no ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable.

Pero ahí continuaba, saludando a todo el mundo, en ningún momento en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí lo había visto… jamás se había interesado en socializar, demasiado bueno para aquel mundo. Y ahora estaba ahí, casi siendo amable con quien se topaba, ¿Realmente era Malfoy?

Por primera vez en su vida, en toda su vida, tuvo que tomar las riendas de su vida, no estaba seguro si era por las palabras de Luna, por la muerte de su padre, o porque ya era tiempo. Pero ya no podía quedarse cómodamente mientras los demás solucionaban su alrededor. Ahora tenía que cuidar sus intereses y ya que su padre no estaba, tenia que continuar mostrando que la presencia Malfoy aun tenia peso en las decisiones del ministerio.

Con una pizca de hipocresía y altivez se presentó sin dejar lugar a dudas de que la dinastía de su familia continuaba con él. Quizá no con tanto terror como lo había hecho Lucios, porque el miedo no le permitiría el control de información e influencia, no lo convenía. Luna le había mostrado que había formas menos agresivas de conseguir lo que se quiere.

Mientras analizaba con la vista todo el lugar vio la marañosa cabellera castaña que tanto conocía, sonrió recordando lo que Hermione significaba.


End file.
